On To the Next One
by GodKing1228
Summary: As the memory of Majin Buu fades, an ancient enemy appears. As the Z-Fighters struggle to fight them, they realize that this is one fight they may not win.


**On To The Next One**   
by Jeremy Gordon (gordon8_26@yahoo.com) 

**Note:** I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. Or his cronies. Or...yeah. Post Buu, pre GT. No Ubuu or Mr. Buu, they clutter things up. Uh...enjoy? 

* * *

It was one year after the creature known as Majin Buu had been defeated. Most of the Z-Fighters were still in training, but all of them were semi-retired. It had been a long and good run, but in the end, time and age had caught up with most of them. With no threat from anything or anyone, they were contented to live peaceful, and incident free lives. 

Or so they thought. 

One year ago, the Old Kai gave his life up to Goku, who then defeated Majin Buu. Despite being trapped inside the Z-Sword for an eternity, the Old Kai was still ever vigilant. He was still a Kai, just not a mobile one. He had to concentrate on all of his Kai duties. But for the split second that he was dead, his concentration broke. 

Far away in the Other World, a dimensional rift opened up. It was incredibly small, but it was existant. What happened now was that four creatures who the Old Kai held by sheer force of mind were now free. But still, the dimensional rift was small. It couldn't let any of these creatures out. But every day, the hole got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. 

And the Kais, oblivious to this, could not do anything. 

* * *

Down on Earth, it was peaceful and calm, like it had been for the past year. The Earth didn't remember Majin Buu, and Son Goku was all too happy to forget as well. He and his friends had been put through hell during that ordeal, and Goku was not anxious to get into that again. Vegeta probably was, but that's just Vegeta. He's a little messed up, but you all know that. 

Truth be told, Goku was happy not to be fighting because of different reasons. He hadn't spent time with his family in a long time, in nearly eight years. He had spent the last year training the odd character Ubuu, who had left Goku to train elsewhere. So that left Goku with his wife, his sons, his friends, and the homicidal Saiyan who was all to happy to fight with him. Goku felt like relaxing, just playing it out. Walking around the lush forest where he lived, he sighed and fell to the ground. 

"It's been a while...I've been on Earth for over a year, and I haven't relaxed once. Come to think of it, I haven't relaxed since Radditz came. I've always been preoccupied with training, or fighting. Maybe this is a good time to settle down..." Goku said to himself, staring at the ocean blue sky. 

* * *

In West City, Vegeta airsparred outside Capsule Corp. He had finally accepted the fact that he would never be able to beat Goku. There were many things possible, such as fusion and sliced bread, but defeating his Saiyan rival was not one of them. 

_Maybe it's time I settled down as well...there's no one left to fight, and since I'm never going to defeat Kakarott, I might as well giving it up._ Vegeta chuckled to himself, as he paused a minute. _Vegeta, you old fool. All the years on this planet have softened you...I remember when you were oblivious to emotion, and now look at you! Just like the humans!_

Staring through the window of Capsule Corp., Vegeta saw his wife, Bulma. _Still, maybe not all of the humans are bad._

* * *

Back in the Other World, the dimensional rift had finally expanded, and the inhabitants jumped out. They all looked like Kaioubit, but they wore body armor, not the traditional Kai clothes. They were taller than the fused god, and more muscular and built. Each of the four had their own color, in red, blue, green, and yellow. 

"The Other World...still as virginal and innocent as ever..." The yellow armored one grinned, with a malicious smile. 

"This time, you won't be the one to destroy it." The green one smirked, as he stared the yellow one down. 

"Mijin! Fujin! Calm down, or I'll make you!" The blue one shouted, obviously displeased. 

"Calm down Deijin, we were only playing around." Mijin, the yellow one said. 

"Sure, playing." Fujin muttered, turning away. 

"Mijin does have a point. The Other World does seem more...pure than it did last time we were here." The red one noted, looking around him. 

"You must remember Kaijin, it has been millions of years since we have seen anything other than the pocket dimension." Deijin stated. 

"That reminds me...we must have our revenge against the one who imprisoned us." Kaijin said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh, but of course." Fujin responded, drawing a malicious grin. The four teleported...to the world of the Kais. 

* * *

The Old Kai sat underneath a tree, with a manga in hand. He was dead, and not held to the duties of a Kai anymore, but permitted to stay on their world. Next to him, Kaioubit stood, and shadowboxed. The Old Kai chuckled. Kaioubit had never gotten used to his new abilities, and with everything that had been going on, he hadn't had a chance to try them out. But now he did. 

Out of no where, the four creatures teleported right in front of the Old Kai and his successor. The Old Kai's eyes widened. 

"K...K...Kaijin!? But how!?" The Old Kai shouted in surprise, as Kaioubit spun around and recognized the beings in front of him. 

"How is not is the question here. 'Can I get out in 5 seconds?' is." Kaijin smirked, and powered up a fireball. Before Kaioubit could teleport him and his ancestor out of there, Kaijin fired the ki blast into them. The ki blast encompassed Kaioubit, killing him immediately, and the entire planet. Soon, the world of the Kais was dust. Satisfied, Kaijin, Deijin, Mijin, and Fujiin teleported away, back to the Other World. 

* * *

Goku paused. He had felt something...the ki of Kaioubit disappearing, as well as the ki of everyone else on the Kai planet. Goku powered up, and headed towards Capsule Corp. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was bad. 

* * *

More, soon. Read and review. 


End file.
